


Guardian

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Fluff attempt, Gen, I Found it Comforting but Others May Not, Memory, Non-Graphic Death Mentioned, fluff fail, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Having escaped Trandoshan slavers and their hunting island from Clone Wars, Ahsoka returns home.





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> It was meant to be fluff. I was trying to write a fluff for someone. This happened, then a light hurt/comfort happened, and I still haven't succeeded in an actual fluff. Good thing I have some time left.

 

Ahsoka wasn't expecting the kiss that landed on her forehead or the strong arms that held her close.

She melted into the embrace, breathing in the scent that had come to mean  _ safe, forgiveness, peace in the storm. _

“I am so thankful you're safe,” Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin had greeted her with a frantic warmth back on the landing pad, but Obi-Wan seemed unwilling to let go of her.

Ahsoka found she didn't really mind as she hugged him back. “I wasn't sure I was going to make it home,” she admitted into his shoulder. She pulled back, looking to the Wookiee standing behind her. “And I wouldn't have, without Chewbacca's help. Chewie, this is my master's master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan stepped forward, gripped the Wookiee's hand. The furred one rumbled in surprise at the tightness of that grip.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan murmured, voice thick with feeling.

A furry hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing once before letting go as the Wookiee assured the older Jedi that the “Little Jedi” had fought quite bravely.

The name and face of each would not soon be forgotten by the other.

 

* * *

 

_ In a cantina years and so much heartbreak later, Obi-Wan Kenobi encountered one last friendly face on the road he knew would lead swiftly to his death. _

_A kind smile, a nod of recognition, a silent grip of the hand._

_Obi-Wan thanked the Force for one last moment of light before his twilight fell._

_And as he raised his saber in the movement that would render Luke alone in the galaxy, Obi-Wan felt only peace in leaving the twins in the Wookiee's care._

_This wasn't the first time Chewbacca had watched over a child of Anakin's._

_The growl of a saber carved towards him—_

_ He closed his eyes, breathing,  _ I'll see you soon, Ahsoka.

_ And he did. _

 

 


End file.
